Trinity Blood: La Estrella de la Séptima Noche
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Un misterioso guerrero aparece para cumplir una antigua profecía: "Desde donde quiera que se encuentre, él volverá para protegerla, porque mientras el brillo de la Estrella ilumine las tinieblas habrá esperanza para la humanidad".
1. Introducción

_Armagedón..._

_La anunciada batalla entre las tinieblas y la oscuridad ha sido conjurada a través de los siglos gracias a La Orden del Cielo, una misteriosa hermandad de guerreros consagrada a proteger a la humanidad del exterminio. _

_Sin embargo,la leyenda dice que, cuando La Estrella de la Séptima Noche nazca, el Tiempo Final estará próximo. Aquéllos que surgieron de entre las sombras y fueron vencidos renacerán para recobrar su más preciado tesoro, dispuestos a la batalla por una nueva era; dispuestos, por sobre todo, a cobrar arcaicas afrentas y aniquilar a la raza que les condenó a permanecer en las tinieblas. _

_Únicamente la traición podrá salvar a los débiles, y el amor que florezca entre las sombras sobrevivirá alimentado por la sangre de los mártires. Desde dondequiera que se encuentre, él regresará tan sólo para protegerla; porque juró que el mundo no será destruido, mientras una parte de su corazón exista aún sobre la tierra. _

_Mientras el brillo de La Estrella ilumine las tinieblas, habrá esperanza para la humanidad..._


	2. Prólogo

**Año 785 tras la Pacificación.**

**_Albión. Londinium. Lado Este._**

─Así que no eran delirios de anciano, después de todo ─el cinismo impreso en cada palabra le hizo detenerse. Giró con lentitud para enfrentarse a la dueña de la voz más exasperante que había conocido en su larga vida. Aunque había sido una molestia durante la mayor parte de la misión, lo cierto era que quien le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que Su Excelencia, la Condesa Irina Petrovskaya, Regente de Itsvania, el territorio independiente más importante localizado en los límites del Imperio.

Una gobernante en el exilio, a partir de esa noche y las que siguieran, en tanto una nueva tregua era negociada por Su Santidad y la Emperatriz. Una gobernante que había escapado por segundos de ser una víctima propicia para una multitud enardecida. El hambre y el frío conjugados con el implícito estado de sitio habían provocado el desastre para el régimen Itsvano. Un régimen relativamente habituado a crisis políticas, por lo que recordaba.

─¿Delirios de anciano? ─inquirió, no por romper el silencio, sino porque en verdad lo confundieron las palabras de su casi concluida misión. Además, habría sido demasiado descortés ignorar a la Condesa; después de todo, él no era más que un simple oficial del Ejército Unificado de Albión.

─Hasta su muerte, el Conde Petrovskaya, mi abuelo para mayores señas, soñó con que algún dia volvería a encontrar a la hermosa guerrera de larga cabellera plateada y peculiar mirada, que salvó su vida durante la ocupación de la ciudad, hace más de siete décadas. De no haber disfrutado yo misma de un extraordinario vuelo esta noche, jamás habría creído lo de las alas.

Casi sonrió. Casi. Porque Su Excelencia, como siempre, se las había ingeniado inconscientemente para restregar sal sobre la herida abierta. No podía culparla por equivocarse; todos lo hacían. Sencillamente se trataba de que, tanto su estatura, como su fuerza y corpulencia perdían dimensión ante la belleza de sus rasgos y su marca de nacimiento.

Maldita herencia Metuselah.

─¿No dice nada, oficial Marcus? ─interrogó la regente en el mismo tono irónico de antes, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, al confirmarle que no se había equivocado y que conocía a la perfección su género e identidad─. Eso sí que es extraño, considerando que su madre ha pasado a la inmortalidad precedida por su fama de jamás mantener la boca cerrada, incluso cuando debía hacerlo.

─¿Cómo...? ─comenzó a decir, sin embargo, la condesa obvió su comentario y continuó:

─¿De verdad piensa que creo esa basura sobre la tecnología perdida? ─interrogó la dama con aire autosuficiente─. No fue mi intención ofenderle, oficial; pero hasta el día de hoy, yo tenía la firme convicción de que usted, entre todas las personas, no se avergonzaría de su origen; mismo que, sobra decir, es bastante distinguido en ambas partes del mundo conocido.

¿Avergonzarse? Tal palabra estaba lejos de sus pensamientos ahora; sin embargo, había sido una constante durante los primeros años de su vida, dado que ser mitad Metuselah, y también huérfano, no era la mejor carta de presentación para ningún habitante del Lado Este de Londinium.

¿El Lado Este? ¡Condenación! Al menos debía ser objetivo y admitir que, no obstante su distinguido origen, tal rasgo era algo por lo cual no lo envidiaría ningún habitante sobre la faz de la tierra. Incluso su Santidad en alguna ocasión se había referido a él con el término más ofensivo reservado para aquéllos en su situación.

Kresnik.


	3. Notas

**¡Atención!****:** Para que todo esté más claro y que no tengan que buscar infructuosamente un nuevo capítulo, les comunico que, el anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile: _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname y podrán verlo. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

Un favor extra-especial:** _si desean que la respuesta a sus reviews llegue más rápido, registren su e-mail. _**Porque los reviews sin firmar sólo puedo responderlos cuando publique un nuevo capítulo.

**PRESENTACIÓN**

Hola a todos. Aquí está mi primer intento con Trinity Blood, una de mis series favoritas, pero sobre la que encuentro sumamente difícil escribir algo decente. =P Para no variar respecto a mis demás trabajos, el camino para éste será lento y tortuoso, debido, como siempre, al tiempo que pocas ocasiones me deja para sentarme frente a la pantalla para tipear locuras. De cualquier forma, pienso que es mejor empezar, que no hacerlo.

Sean bienvenidos a **_Trinity Blood: La Estrella de la Séptima Noche._**

**NOTAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA**

La historia se ubica en una línea de tiempo que aventaja por casi un milenio a los eventos acontecidos en la serie original. El panorama mundial en el aspecto político continúa siendo casi igual que en la época donde Abel Nightroath y Ester luchan contra los Contramundi, salvo por un nuevo conflicto bélico propiciado por la aparición de un nuevo territorio independiente más allá del Imperio, defendido por una organización similar a Contramundi.


End file.
